DC: 2011-10-07 - Bullets and Bombsticks: It's Just a Grenade
Arsenal was afraid of this, the two gangs he was worried about are at it again. This time, an argument over drug trafficking, who gets the best selling areas. Arsenal takes drug trafficking personal. The Drive-By shooting resulted in one death and one in critial condition at the hospital. The attacking gang is the one he's after right now, but he will go after the other one too. He's sick and tired of it. All he can remember is that young girl in tears at the community building he works at...begging him for help...she can't quit, drugs are too easy to get, her boyfriend does them, her mom does them...why does it have to be so hard?! It has become more than just a personal vendetta, it has become a war to help save that young girl. Right now, Arsenal is moving along the roof tops, wondering where everyone is at. Nightwing is likely in Bludhaven, Beast Boy is likely with his adoring fans or playing at the arcade, Starfire is...somewhere, Supergirl is likely...you know, he just doesn't ask anymore. Backup isn't coming tonight though, not right this second. That's fine though, he can handle it on his own...who cares about those rumors about the gangs holding some heavy gunfire, right? Power Boy had been on his way to visit the Titan Tower, they are after all the only heroes he really knows, but he'd also promised Arsenal he'd keep an eye on the area in question, so he's flying a quick patrol over the area when he spots Roy, moving to fly along next to Arsenal as he runs across the roof tops. "I wasn't sure if I'd see anyone around here. Is this a standard patrol, or is there trouble? And if so do you want a hand?" Arsenal glances up when he notices the movement and pauses. He sees who it is and grins. Backup can be nice though. "Hey! A bit of trouble. One of the gangs did a drive-by shooting on the other, and their drug trafficking has increased, causing conflict between the two gangs. I was hoping they would keep the stuff tame at least, but it's really bad right now. I plan to get both gangs off the street. I heard the one that attacked has a bit of illegal heavy duty weaponry, yet another thing to add to their arrest warrent. So thought it good to hit them while the hitting was good. Interested?" Power Boy nods slowly, his expression thoughtful. "Sounds good. You have a plan how you want to do this, or are we just going to hit anyone we can?" He doesn't seem concerned about the heavy duty weaponry, but then he's able to withstand almost anything they can throw at him. "They are staying at an old apartment complex, real trashy place. I thought about sneaking in and causing lots and lots of havoc. You playing the distraction of a frontal assault once I enter won't be too shabby to be honest. That way not everyone gang piles on me," he says thoughtfully. Arsenal can use just about anything as a weapon, even a friggin straw. But tactics are not his strong suit, but he isn't completely useless either. He has experience under his belt. Nodding Power Boy seems to consider that. "It's possible I could enter the building and engage close quarters while you take a sniping position and deal with anyone who looks like they'll escape?" "Na, rather not bring this into the street. It's why I suggest an actual assault, entering the building from the front and drawing some attention. Especially if they really have heavy weaponry, I don't want innocents hurt," Arsenal says. "There are legit housing buildings around their illegal one," he admits. But he then starts to move, leaping across building tops before he halts before the building in question. He points to it. "See, that's it." Shrugging Power Boy looks at Roy. "I don't plan to bring the fight to the street, that's why I suggest containment. I find people run away from me in these situations, but if you have a better way to contain them then I'm happy to listen?" "I can sniper, but I only have so many net ones, and what if a random bullet goes flying and hits someone through a window or a thing wall? Best to put as many barriers between their weapons and the innocent." Arsenal appears thoughtful. "I'm not sure....I don't want it on the streets, but if you are able to 'sneak' in like I can, then why don't we do that? I'm not sure how good you are with sneaking. If we can avoid any form of big commotion, all the better." Nodding Power Boy seems to give the some thought. "I have experience with esiponage techniques. The question is what our targets are? I had thought we were planning to disable all of them? If so it's a tall order for the two of us without drawing attention to oursleves." He shrugs a shoulder with a grin. "If we knew where they were, I could likely move through the building and disable them before they know I was striking." He shrugs a shoulder. "Alternatively we could simply secure the exits before making our assault?" Arsenal pulls out about five glue arrows. "Heavy duty glue, major. Just a little bit will keep the first floor windows sealed, this should be a enough. And you can pick something up to block the front and back exit, right? Twisty-tie the escape ladder in place, and they are screwed. Your typical gangster doesn't know how to freerun on the roof tops, let alone with buildings with varying roof tops like these. Up for creating a little playground where we can take our time and have some fun hunting the gangster?" Arsenal grins on the wicked side. Arching an eyebrow Power Boy looks to Arsenal. "I can do that. Though I don't plan to have fun. I'm more fond of being expedient." He floats towards the edge of the roof. "I'll deal with the fire escape, and all but one of the doors?" He grins a little. "You enter through the back and I'll seal us in." Logfile from Comic adventures. "I can go through a top floor window," Arsenal says, and then tosses you two heavy duty white twisty ties to secure the ladder. He then pulls out another arrow and shoots with his bow a grappling line. He drops off the roof, soon hitting his feet quietly to the apartment building in question, avoiding the windows. He slides down to the ground to start applying the glue. It will take him around the entire building and he will climb back up said rope before unsecuring it so the gangsters can't get brave and try to use it. It will take some time, but he's sneaky and quiet about it. It feels sorta like a prank! It takes only a few moments for Power Boy to secure the building. He's then making to enter the building, moving quietly and carefully up the stairs, waiting for a sign of Roy's entrance before heading into fight with gangsters. It takes Arsenal longer because he isn't as fast as you. Still, he soon climbs up the rope, your heightened senses likely able to hear his very quiet movements as he jimmies a window of an empty apartment, and slips inside, pulling the grapple line in with him and hiding it beneath a matress before reclosing the window. He is quiet and efficient, using his hands and feet to take people out and down for the count, leaving them out cold and battered. Still...where is the weapon stash? Little does the two heroes realize...it's on the first floor...and they won't be able to stay undetected forever. Power Boy isn't too concerned with remaining stealth-like. In fact once Arsenal enters Power Boy is quick to look for the first sign of trouble so he can begin the fighting part of the plan. Yes, the alarm is sounded soon enough with Power Boy breaking down doors, walls, tossing gangsters about the place. Arsenal soon meets Power Boy on some stairs, "Geez, you are violent," and look who is talking! Arsenal is just quieter about it! Though suddenly there is open gunfire, fully automatically heard from downstairs to the second floor, some bullet holds appearing just a little ways down from the stairs. "Holy Shit!" Yep, that's some heavy weaponry there. Imagine if they used that in the drive-by shooting? The thought rolls Arsenal's stomach. Least that is not permitted, and drive-by shootings are frowned on these days, not seen as the 'in thing to do', but they still happen. Power Boy's also surprisingly efficient, none of his moves are wasted while he proceeds to do violence to the criminals. "It's more efficient this way. It's quicker and it causes criminals to think twice before attempting to commit crimes again." He notices the gunfire and soon he's passing through the floor, content in the knowledge that between the red electrictity that appears to crackle over his skin and his personal endurance he won't even notice the gunfire. He seeks them out as soon as he's broken through to their floor, his intention to disable them as quickly as possible, hopefully he'll also find their guns. There is a gangster on the first floor an MK-47 pointed at Power Boy as he suddenly starts shooting at the superhero. Arsenal in the meantime soon flings himself down the hole Power Boy made, using his newfound partner as a shield while doing so. He lands in a roll and when he comes up, he's running, "I'll keep look....," the rest of his call doesn't get out, because suddenly, he's dodging away from more gunfire behind a sad looking couch in one of the first floor former-apartments. Another MK-47...holy bejeezes! He pulls out his bow and soon shoots a smog alert, "Ears!" And he covers his own as the thing goes off, releasing one hell of a Smog Alert sound that rattles the eardrums and can cause ringing in the ears and messed up balance as a result...and he shot it toward the guy shooting at him after peering around the couch and shooting out of the doorway and down the hall a bit....not a bad shot for being blind. Power Boy moves quickly, he's more concerned with stopping the guns, since a grenade launcher will bring the bulding down around them, even if it won't do too much harm to Power Boy. He takes the oppertunity presented by the smog to head over to the guns and rip them into multiple pieces. "They realise that if they keep this up they could bring the building down on themselves right?" "Who said gangsters were intelligent?! They could accidentally shoot one of their own through the floor too!" Yes, Arsenal is yelling, but that's cause his own ears are ringing a little bit even if he covered them. "Let's keep moving." It still worked to distract the goons so Power Boy could take the guns down without further property damage. Arsenal comes out of the hallway and shoots first one arrow and then the second one in rapid fire in different directions, two net arrows. It cpatures the two very unhappy goons and keeps them restrained to leave the two of you to further search the building. "That's just... Callous, disregard for your associates lives is wrong, but it doesn't mean you're stupid. But bringing the building down on yourself, that's just not smart at all." He pauses a moment, asking Father Box to scan for heat signitures, and hopefully point out anyone they haven't already captured. He's then moving quickly through the hall ways, hoping to make sure that the remaining goons are dealt with before they have a chance to bring the building down on his head. That'd be hard to explain and likely ruin his chances of getting in the Titans after all. The first floor doesn't have a lot of people, quick dispatch, but there is someone in a back room trying to get out the back door Father Box reports, pointing his heat signature out to you. "Did we get them all?" Arsenal sounds a little out of breath, but he's grinning. "This was fun, even if I was shot at." He is a thrill-seeker, no doubt about that. The person trying to escape is Power Boy's next target, even if the back door wasn't blocked Power Boy wouldn't have trouble catching up with him before he got far, but once he's got him he returns to Arsenal with a quick shrug. "Seems that way. I'm just glad it turned out ok. This level of weaponry could result in serious trouble. Hopefully it will be destroyed before someone gets hurt." "Hey, that's great. Let's find the stash and call in the cops. Got to make plans on handling the other gang still," and as Arsenal is talking, something is happening with Father Box. He is tinging away, which causes Arsenal to pause and go, "What's that?" That's because Father Box is trying to warn you of a very small little oval-like ball that rolled away from the passed out guy. A live gernade, and it's apparently close to the weapon stash. An explosion that won't kill Power Boy of course, but would kill a lot of other people. Power Boy's moving towards the grenade, his hand reaching out to cover the grenade in one of those strange energy constructs of his, hopefully enough to contain the force. He frowns a little. "This makes no sense, these are gang members not fanatics, yet everything they've done has been self-destructive." "Hey, where did you go?" Arsenal goes to search for you, and finds you with, "That's a!..." BOOM! Arsenal raises an arm to block his eyes as he turns his head away. There is a quiver in your forcefield, but nothing you can't hold. No, you held more powerful things. When Arsenal looks again, he appears a little ill, "Dear god, this is crazy!" He goes searching nearby and finds the back room with the weaponry. "Were the planning to talk over the entire state?!" It is stock piled, even small rocket missiles are in there when Arsenal flips up one of the lids. "I...have to call this in to someone...," and it isn't the cops. No, he's calling in Checkmate. Because Power Boy is right, this is the stuff of fanatics. Nodding Power Boy seems to give that some thought. "This operation makes little sense, it seem that they're simply self destructive. I can't see any benefit to this rule of engagement." He sighs a little. "But then I suppose they may just be looking to cause as much destruction as possible." He frowns a little. "Is there anything else we'll need to do here?" He seems to be taking this all in his stride. "Fortunately we have plenty of captives to question." "No...I can handle the rest. I just have a phone call to make. You should likely head on out Power Boy, but...thank you. This was a bigger deal than I originally suspected," Arsenal admits. This gang is more than a normal gang, it looks like a terrorist cell! And a well funded one at that! He then pulls out his cell phone. It's time to call in Checkmate...this is too big for the Titans alone. "Hey, if something comes up, is there a way to contact you?" Nodding Power Boy grins a little. "I've left my details at the Titans Tower." He removes a card from a pocket on his costume. "This is probably the most likely number to get me on. I'll respond if I can." He grins a little. "It's been interesting if nothing else, call me once you know anything." With that he's making to unblock one of the doors so that the police can easily enter the building. "Thanks man," and Arsenal pockets the card. He may need Power Boy as backup again if this continues to escalate. Checkmate isn't leaving the Titans out of something going down in their hometown, that's for sure. But hopefully, this is the end of it. Arsenal turns to look at the stock pile of weapons. "I'm fooling myself," he says quietly to himself, sounding sad.